Chrystal Oath
by Osiris6
Summary: A story that happened threee thousand years ago, the cold hearted high priest , his weak little brother, and the pharaoh. In a world of war and chaos, everyone struggles to survive, the blend of emotions and tragedy, reflected in the past and the life bef
1. Default Chapter

Chrystal Oath  
  
Disclaimer: Why in Ra's name do we have to do this??!! Don't readers out there have a brain??!! If they think I own YuGiOh, I would have made Yugi lose to Seto a long long long time ago and not wasting all those episodes on some stupid flashbacks!!! ANYWAYS, for the sake of me, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
  
Prologue " Haku, traveller of time, can ye guide me back in time to Egypt?" " Mr. Kaiba, would on eso high as ye have the need to travel back in time?" " Yes, I once gave my word to someone but never fullfilled it. All I wish is to see him once more." " Indeed, as ye wish, sire. But be caucious, never change the history according to your own will." " Aye." " Very well, I will be waiting if ye requires any assistance."  
  
The wheel of history turns.....  
  
"We often ask ourselves...if we hadn't done that, would it have been different?" 


	2. Chapter One, The War

Chapter One  
  
Ancient Egypt, New Kingdom, 18th Dynasty, Pharaoh Atem ruling. The country has errupted into chaos, the royal court no longer able to control the powere of the Shadow Realm, great beasts escaped and ramaged the vilages. It is said, that the young, powerful pharaoh himself is the source of evil. His existance means the destruction of the world. Under him, six royal priests stand, guarding the country. Already, billions have died, how manay more will? No one knows...  
  
* * *  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
A sharp throbbing pain shot through my right arm, I pointed the glistening staff at the monster, chanted a spell and with the help of the pharaoh, trapped it inside a stone tablet, one of the many others that line the wall of this sacred chamber.  
  
All of their eyes staring menacingly at us, as if real. No one knows how many more there're left out there, waiting to be captured.  
  
" Seth?" The young pharaoh stood beside me, triple coloured hait, deep violet eyes, dressed in a simple loincloth and few garments adorned his body.  
  
" Yes? My highness?"  
  
" I think you'd better see this, High Priest." He handed me a scroll, written on simple papyrus, it bore a mysterious strand of ominous air.  
  
I unrolled it, the ink already seeked through the yellow paper, it read:  
  
Pharaoh, The beasts have already advanced on our army, they attacked at the middle of the night. We've already lost 105 000 of our best men, and the condition is critical. Please send back up, I don't know longwe can hold on. May ye live a thousand years.  
  
General Aboshanteri  
  
Seeing that I've finished, Yami continued:" That was our best squad, and I've just received another report with signs of monsters dwelling in Memphis..."  
  
I waited.  
  
* * *  
  
The streets of Thebes were lined with people as it usually did. Potters calling out to people, hoping ot sell a few things at the end of the day before going home; peasants picking at lotus roots, figs at a stand; beggars crawling around, broaking fo rmoney.  
  
Everyone struggles to survive. All creature crave for happiness, but at this age of war of death, few knew its true meaning.  
  
* * * (Mokuba's POV)  
  
All is dark...everywhere...  
  
You can't run from it...you can't hide...  
  
A feeling...  
  
Exposed to your own deepest fears...  
  
Ice...everywhere...Cold...to the touch...  
  
I waited...for my light to come...  
  
* * *  
  
" Mokuba." I saw brother's slender body in the doorway, casting a long, thin shadow on the cold stone floor of my room...  
  
I struggle to sit up on my chair, and greeted him:" Hail ye, o brother."  
  
He closed the door behind him and came beside me. Even in the dark i could see his eyes, blue, as the waves of the Nile; and deep as the depth of Thoth's wisdom. Though to others, they give off a menacing glint, to me, it's the only light I've got.  
  
" Mokuba?" his voice slightly hoarse, but full of power nonethless.  
  
" Yes, brother?" I reached out to his slender, yet strong hand and held it tightly in mine. The nere thought, knowledge of him being here with me make me delirious with joy.  
  
" How, uh, is ye feeling?" He said rather absently, brother is not the best at showing concerns for others, but he loves me, I know. He's all I've got, my light, my hope. Without him, one wouldnt be able to tell me apart from the darkness itself.  
  
" Why, in Ra's name, absolutely fine."  
  
* * * Darknes surrounds me... threatening to make me part of it...I cling on to you...You're with me...and it's enough...  
  
* * * Our conversation continued on with stories brother told me about the world outside, about the war going on now in Khemet.  
  
I sometimes wonder why he doesn't bother to hide it from me, all those killings and death.  
  
Maybe it doesn't matter, not to me at least, but it does, greatly to him. I've never seen him smile ever since the war began...  
  
* * * Dark flames of hell... burning over the battle field...  
  
A crimson Kuri sailed across the sky... 


End file.
